The Animal and The Dragon
by Dragona Shadows
Summary: She swept into the WWE stealing the show and a certain Animals intrest,can he break the chains that hold her to the past,or will it all turn to ash in their hands,what about Hunters wrath.Can he tame The Dragon? Can she tame The Animal?Only Time will tell
1. Chapter 1 Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated to or with the WWE. Dragona aka Danilease Cobera Kyler and all the names of her moves, along with any other OC's I own. All questionable material will be labeled with a warning at the beginning and the end of the scene, if you choose to ignore this it is your choice and not my fault. Please enjoy and feel free to review.

This story is rated M for mature teen and adult viewers

- Dragona Shadows-

Character Profile:

Name: Danilease Cobera Kyler

Age: 25

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 118

Hair: Mid back Auburn, slightly curly

Eyes: Silver; Grey when sad, Black when angry

Piercing:

Lip-Right-Silver Hoop

Ears-all-black studs, silver cusps

Eye Brow-Right-Black Spikes

Nipples-Both-Silver Hoops

Tongue-Center- black metal stud

Tattoos: Dragon, head on top of R wrist wrapping up forearm, tail by elbow. Sparrow outer L wrist. Silver Dagger inner L forearm. Never Let Them Take You Alive on upper R arm with a croquette mallet through it. SEIZE THE DAY on upper L arm with field of bleeding nautical stars around it. Dragon down spine with wings open on shoulders, I WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF DISTRUCTION below it on lower back. Cheshire cat on R hip. Rose on left. Auk on upper chest, above cleavage. Dragona on upper stomach (above belly button) LOVE upper R knuckles, PAIN on upper L. barbwire around upper R thigh with a heart lock on the front. Cross on outer R calf with barbwire and flames around it. Heart – a – gram with tattered bat wings on lower abs.

Dave Batista rolled his shoulders trying to shake the pain of his cramped neck off. That flight had been terrible, the fight with his ex wife right before hadn't helped either. Dave readjusts his knee pads as the door bursts open to revile the "champ" himself Triple H with, of course, Ric Flair and Randy Orton in tow. "Can you believe them!" He growls throwing the bench out of his way, Dave rolls his eyes and turns to face Randy. "Whats got him all out of sorts now?" Randy smirks and closes his eyes trying not to laugh. "Not only are they making him put his title on the line tonight, but they want to add another member to Evolution." Dave's brow furrows, ok he could see Hunter being upset about his title being up, but another member would only make them stronger. "A diva member." Randy adds running his fingers through his spikes and getting a glint in his eyes that screamed mischief. "Hence the angry display of tossing things around." Dave nods under standing and heads toward the door, "Im going to check the rest of the card and talk to Biscoff." Randy nods and returns to watching Hunter as he rampages through the room, Ric trying to soothe the over arrogant champ

Winding his way through the hall Dave quickly finds the General Managers office. His eyes glance over the sheet quickly spotting his name on the list. His brow scrunches with confusion, he had and tag match vs. Gene Snitskey and JBL with someone named Dragona. "Who the hell is Dragona?" He mutters running every one on the roster through his mind. Figuring he must have just not paid attention to some of the newer people added to the roster three months ago, he shrugs turning to Biscoffs office. Voices could be heard in side, so he raises his fist and knocks before crossing his arms to wait. Footsteps approach the door and it slowly opens, Dave felt as though someone had just clothes lined him to the floor. Standing in front of him was a woman with fiery deep auburn hair and eyes that shined iridescent silver. She was clothed in a pair of black mesh pants and a black hoodie with the words HIM on the front in purple, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and headphones blare from around her neck. The two lock eyes for an instant before she drops hers brushing past him down the hall, he turns watching her unable to stop himself. "Dave did you need something?" Biscoff asks pulling Dave out of his trance, "Oh yeah um can we talk?" Biscoff steps aside to allow Dave in, both men take a seat.

The rest of Evolution stood behind him just out of the ring, they were waiting for his partner to enter. The two across the ring glare from him to the ramp, and back to him. Suddenly the lights go dark, and red ones begin to spin and pulse. On the titrion the out line of a person fills the screen, a red masquerade mask on their face. "Beware my flame," a sultry voice, obviously feminine warns. I stand alone by Godsmack begins to blare from the speakers as the lights fall to rest on the entrance. Dave feels his patients wearing thin as he strains to see who will emerge from the back. The smoke clears to revile women clad in a pair of combat boots and black leather pants, a studded belt with two bullet ones loose on her hips, a red fishnet shirt under a black tank with a red dragon, and fingerless black gloves. As the women steps into the lights he relises its her, the red haired women from earlier. She crosses her arms over her chest hands in fists, suddenly she throws them up into the rocks sign and red pyro techniques burst out, the crowd screams and cheers as she starts to stride down the ramp. About half way she starts to front handspring pushing her self into the air to land on her feet on the apron as red flame shoots from each turnbuckle. She slides through the ropes and jumps on the turnbuckles flipping off each, the back of her shirt read DRAGONA. As her music fades she comes to stand beside a stunned Batista.

"Shall I start out?" She questions with the deep sultry voice that echoed seconds earlier from the titrion, a hint of amusement tinged her words. "If you want to," he gulps locking eyes with her. She smirks, "Well then get the hell out of my ring so I may begin with these over grown hill billys. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly as he climbed out, Hunter jumps up next to him. "She's fighting with you against other men? Hopefully she doesn't bring the team down or Biscoff and I will have words." Dave rolls his eyes and turns back to the beauty in the ring. Hass was going to start things off with her. He smirks at her, "mmm sweetheart, ill try not to rough you up to bad, unless you like it that way." Daves jaw clenched so tight any harder and his teeth would of cracked as the animal with in him screamed to rip Hass to shreds. To his surprise she chuckles, "Honey the only way you could ever please me is if you're on the floor in a pool of your own blood." Her smirk grows wider, "not to mention what I heard from Vito is your severely lacking." Hass growls and lunges for her, with astounding agility and speed she spins away giving him a firm kick to the rear. Hass smashes head first into the turnbuckle, Dave winces that had to hurt. Without missing a beat she grabs him and hits a suplex showing how strong she is. That move surprised everyone, and by the look on his face Hunter was starting to form plans for this young women. The two battled back and forth for a while before she once again gained the upper hand. Dragona gave a sharp chop to his upper chest, making even Ric marvel and wince; she follows that with a strong snap DDT. Hass lays knocked out on the ground, in the background Dave could hear King say that the move was one of two finishers. Dragona quickly scales to the top turnbuckle. "It appears King that we will also get to see the other," JR adds as she holds her fists in the air and lets a scream before hitting a reverse Swanton. She rolls him up for the 1…2…3. The bell rings and I stand alone bursts out causing the crowd to roar and chant her name, Jack Doan lifts her hands in the air triumphantly as all of Evolution slides in. Dragonas music fades as Hunter picks up a microphone, "Welcome to Evolution Ms. Dragona." She gives a slight bow of her head and they all head up the ramp and out.

As soon as Dani stepped through the curtain she forces Dragona back down into her cage, the dragon retreats reluctantly. She quickly makes her way down to the locker room that Biscoff had assigned to her, "Hey, hey wait." She turns nervously to see Amy Dumas coming after her. "I just wanted to say really great match, im…" "Amy Dumas, I know Im a big fan, Im Dani." Dani says softly while blushing, Amy laughs. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the club with some of the other girls and I?" Dani hesitates, "oh come on it will be lots of fun." She pleads giving the puppy eyes, Dani gives, "Sure sounds good." Amy's face lights up, "Great meet us in the concession area in about an hour." Dani nods wondering what she just got herself into. "Well I gotta go see ya then Dani." Amy runs off and Dani heads into her room to shower, her body ached less when she climbed out. She towels off before deciding on an outfit for the night; her out fit consists of torn up jeans, a black tank top that says DON'T FUCK WITH ME! In white and black heart - a - gram adios. She tosses her hair up in a messy bun and applies black liner and shadow pulling on fishnet arm warmers. A knock comes on the door as she finishes hooking on her studded belt. "Come in," The door opens to revile Amy and Glenn. (aka Kane) "Ready to go and party girl?" Amy asks linking arms with her fellow red head. "Yeah, is anyone else coming?" Amy looks at Glenn, "Matt, Adam, John, and a few others I think." The girl's laugh, "A simple yes would have sufficed." He rolls his eyes, "Well sorry sheesh I either don't say enough or I say to much." Amy and Dani laugh as she grabs her bag and follows them down the hallway. When they arrive in the garage Dani heads straight to her 2007 Dodge Viper unlocking it and tossing her bag in. "Very nice ride," Dani's head snaps up and she spins to face Dave Batista. "Thanks, you too." She returns nodding her head to his lambo, he smiles and leans against it dressed in a black with white pinstripes suit and a white tank top underneath. "Are you going to the club with everyone else?" "Yeah, you?" She returns tilting her head slightly. He chuckles, "Well I wasn't going to, but the company seems to be improving so I just might." The words barely rolled off his tongue when she felt the blush rise to her cheeks. "Well then uh I guess ill see you there," she squeaks out before sliding in. "Yeah see you there Dragona." She looks up at him from the drivers seat, she hadn't even heard him move, but he was there hovering outside her door. "Dani, my names Dani." She shuts the door with a pounding heart and whips out of the spot tearing off down the road.

Dave couldn't believe that he had let the animal slip those words from his mouth. Dani, her name was just as cute as she was; he shakes his head at himself and climbs in the lambo taking off after her. Much to his surprise he never caught up with her, she must have been doing 100 at the least. When he pulled into the clubs parking lot he found a spot next to her viper and straightened his jacket before heading inside. All he could think about was finding the women who captivated his attention with a mere look as she ducked out of Eric Biscoffs office. The bouncers let him in with a nod of the head and the Smokey haze of fake fog and cigarette smoke hit his nose, mixing with the smell of sweat and stale alcohol. His eyes scan over the crowd looking for the red hair in the mass of dark and blond, he finally spots her at a booth with Amy, Glenn, Stacy Kiebler, and Chris Benoit. Wading through the crowd and brushing off the flirtatious looks he was receiving he makes a direct beeline for the booth.

"Dave hey good to see you actually came!" He sighs as Trish Stratus attaches to his arm pressing her chest against him. "Hi, excuse me but my friends are waiting," he shakes her off and continues on his path, she growls and stomps her foot in frustration. Finally he arrives at the booth only to find that Dani, Amy, and Stacy had gone out to dance, leaving the men to their chatting. "Hey guys," Dave sighs slumping into the booth. "Dave hey man been a while science you've come out with us," Randy says slapping him on the back. "Just felt like getting out of the hotel room for once," he says letting his eyes rest on Dani. The girls were all swaying and grinding together, Dani by far was the best of them, in his eyes anyway. "Ok I think those girls are getting a little too hot, come on guys," Chris says as Randy and Glenn shuffle out after him. Each guy gets a hold of their girls and Dani looks around at them as her shoulders fall slightly. Amy says something to her and a smile forms on her lips, but her eyes had darkened to a dull grey, and she looked so sad.

Dave stands from the booth, his heart ached to see that beautiful smile. She turns starting back towards him, but he intercepts her. "Would you like to dance?" She startles looking up at him, a smile forms on her face and her eyes lighten. "I would love to," She blushes, "I mean if you really want to." He smiles and takes her arm ushering her out to the dance floor. He spins her before pulling her into his arms; her arms find their way around his neck as his find her small waist. The song shifts to hips don't lie by Shakira, her hips automatically find the beat as she sways and rolls. "You're a very talented dancer," he compliments causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself," she retorts back at him. He smiles as they continue to sway with the beat.

After a long night Dave walked Dani to her car. They had talked and laughed the night away until every one else decided to leave. Dani leans back against the car staring up into Dave's eyes. She felt as though she could fall into them and gladly drown. "Well tonight was defiantly fun," He smiles brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I would defiantly have to agree there. I haven't laughed that hard in so long," she agrees returning the smile. "I guess Ill see you on the plane tomorrow Dani." Her heart skipped at the way he said her name. "Y-yeah ill defiantly see you there," her stomach jolts as he leans down placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Dani," Her face heats to a bright red. "Good night Dave," She whispers softly crawling in and heading back to her hotel. All the way up to her room she was on cloud 9, this man had to be the most amazing thing she had ever encountered. She changes into a pair of mesh shorts and a tank top before falling into bed, quickly asleep.

Tossing her alarm across the room Dani rolls herself from the bed and heads into the shower. After soothing her poor aching muscles she quickly pulls on a pair of jeans, a studded belt, Animal tank top and her heart-a-gram Audios. She puts a black CKY hat on top of her hair pulled back into a French braid, gathering her stuff she slips on a pair of what she calls rock star sun glasses and gives the room a once over before exiting. The airport was congested with people as she wove her way through to the terminal number that was printed on her ticket. A mass of people come bustling down the hallway suddenly and Dani yelps ducking bags and trying to escape the torrent, 'oh god im going to die!' She squeals inwardly panicking. A small shriek escapes her mouth as she is suddenly yanked out of the mass and set carefully on a chair in the waiting room. Pushing her hat out of her eyes she looks up into the deep brown orbs of her rescuer. "Thanks Dave, you were almost going to have Dani Pie, they were squashing me." He laughs causing her stomach to jump slightly, "Now we wouldn't want that, I really don't feel like having a pancake for a partner." They share a laugh, "Come on just stick with me and I will make sure you don't get run over," he chides lifting her onto her feet with ease. "And ill make sure the ankle biters don't get you," she shoots back with no hesitation as she shifts her duffle. Dave's hand brushes her arm as he takes the bag from her carefully hooking it over his shoulder along with his own. "Why thank you my kind sir," Dani playfully shoots with a horrible English accent, bowing at the waist with a sweeping arm. Dave chuckles at her cute antics and takes her arm carefully placing it around his as they parade joking and laughing through the terminal. After checking in the two find seats, still chatting animatedly. Dani and Dave were so involved in their conversation about absolutely nothing that they failed to notice the approach of the rest of evolution. "What on earth are you wearing?" Dani lets a small yelp clutching her chest as she spins in the seat to face Hunter. After slowing her breathing she crosses her legs under her on the seat, "What did you say?" Hunter rolls his eyes, "I asked what the hell your wearing?" Looking down at herself Dani perks an eyebrow, "um clothes, well the last time I checked anyway." Dave chuckles and Rick smirks as Randy was staring off at a flight attendant not even paying attention. Hunter scowl and grabs her arm hauling her to her feet with a yelp, "You are now part of evolution, and we travel in style not looking like a two cent tramp or a hood rat from the local skate park, I want you to go into that restroom and change now." He hisses angrily as he shoves her roughly in the direction of the restroom. "Fuckin A all you had to do was tell me you didn't need to fucking tear my arm off." Dani spits back snatching her bag, she glances at Dave catching his gaze only to have him look down, growing she stomps off. She was hurt, Dave didn't even stand up for her, 'men they're all the same you cant trust a single one.' Slamming a stall door open she digs into her bag pulling out a black with red pinstriped skirt, deep red silk cami top, matching jacket and fishnet stockings. Some of this outfit was going to go her way, pulling from her bag a pair of knee high heeled boots she slips them on tying them up. After putting her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head she applies black liner and shadow along with a deep crimson lipstick. Nodding at her reflection she grabs her bag and heads out, checking it back in. She could see the group standing as they all huddled talking. Standing behind them she crosses her arms and clears her throat, they all turn to face her. "Does this fit your highness better?" She questions sarcastically as she taps her foot. Hunter nods in approval, "much better, I don't know if I like the boots, but I'll let them slide." Rolling her eyes she follows them onto the plane finding her seat, 'this is going to be a long year.' Pulling her MP3 player from her bag she plugs them into her and drifts into sleep, Trapt ringing in her ears.

Someone was poking her shoulder and it was annoying, she opens her eyes glaring into the face of Dave. "What do you want?" She hisses softly aware that people are sleeping around them. "I wanted to apologies for earlier, I should have stuck up for you, Hunter is just so hard to deal with though." His eyes were dark with shame, soft and sad with guilt. The ice she had formed around her heart at him melted instantly, she sighs and mentally slaps herself. "Its ok, you have to live with him to, you shouldn't be drug into the middle of it. It's my fight not yours." He perks lightly and lets that killer smile shine out, "Your not mad at me?" He was like a very large kid in a candy shop. Dani giggles, "No im not mad at you." They chat quietly until the plane was ready to land, and then head off together. As they left the airport Dani realized that if she wasn't careful Evolutions Animal may very well steal her heart.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated to or with the WWE. Dragona aka Danilease Cobera Kyler and all the names of her moves, along with any other OC's I own. All questionable material will be labeled with a warning at the beginning and the end of the scene, if you choose to ignore this it is your choice and not my fault. Please enjoy and feel free to review.

- Dragona Shadows-

Chapter 2

Dani arrived at the Arena dressed in black mesh pants, a tank under a large hoodie, tenisse shoes, and headphones in blaring. Head down to the ground she let's her music wash over her, immersed in her zone. A hand clamps roughly around her upper arm and out of reaction she turns swinging and connecting with Hunters cheek. "What the fuck was that for?" He rages from his spot sprawled on the ground. "I should be asking the same thing, you should never grab someone by the arm like that!" Dani shoots back through gritted teeth. Offering her hand to him she tries to slow her heartbeat, he was still glaring, but takes it. Hunters plan was to let his weight drop and send her crashing onto her face, but to his surprise she hefts him to his feet. He passes her a bewildered look before a smirk forms on his lips and plans form in his head. Dani watches him nervously as he circles her, as if seeing her truly for the first time. Stiffening her spine she holds her head high and fists clenched, Hunter chuckles coming to stand in front of her. "Well well I may have plans for you yet little one…keep up the good work." Shaking off the heeby jeebys he sent rocketing through her body Dani finishes making her way to her locker room. The way Hunter had looked at her defiantly made her nervous. 'Bring on whatever we can handle it,' Dragona coos softly from her cage. Dani calms her nerves and takes a deep breath before going in for a shower, the water calms her even more as she relaxes letting the tension float away.

After finishing up she towels off and quickly dresses in a pair of black leather pants, rips in the front and back thighs over a pair of red fishnets, her black combat boots, a red fishnet shirt under a black tank top, the stomach and back and upper chest tattered like claws had shredded them, and two red dragon eyes on the front chest. Dani tucks the fishnet sleeves into a pair of mid forearm black arm warmers with 3 red buckles on each. After braiding her hair back into a single plait French braid she quickly puts on black liner and shadow with crimson lipstick.

The sound of knocking startles her slightly, "Come in!" The creaking of the door is heard as it slowly opens and Amy's head peeks around. "Hey girl come on in," Dani says happy to see the fellow red head. "Hey you, um I have a huge favor to ask you, and um I under stand if you don't want to because im sure you have a match tonight…" Amy trails off, Dani chuckles. "What is it girl spit it out," Amy laughs a little. "Would you be my tag team partner in my match against Victoria with Melina?" Dani grins widely, "Of course I will hun." Amy squeals and hugs her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Dani laughs, "Of course, when is your match?" Amy looks at the clock, "In about a half hour." Dani nods, "lets head over there and stretch out." Linking arms the two girl's head over to the gorilla position, staying away from Victoria and Melina. The other two go out together, followed by Amy. Dani takes a deep breath closing her eyes, 'ok Dragona, lets do this.' The Dragon roars happily as she slips from her cage rearing her head and sliding through Dani's body, Dani slips to the back feeling the power course through her muscles. Her head drops and a smirk forms on her lips as she opens her eyes, now black with intent.

"Im curious as to see who is going to be Lita's partner tonight JR, she doesn't seem to get along with many of the divas here." King exclaims while watching the divas in the ring closely. JR shakes his head, "im sure someone will come to her aid King, the girls aren't heartless, well not all of them are." Lita jumps down and smirks at the two folding her arms over her chest. The arena goes dark and red strobes begin to spin and pulse, "JR you don't think…" "Yes king I believe it is." "Beware my flame" echoes as the begging guitar riff of I stand alone pulses from the speakers. Through the fog a shadow emerges,

"Now I've told you this once before

You can't control me

If you try to take me down you're gonna break

Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outta me you run away I stand alone.."

As they lyrics begin Dragona plants her feet firmly hips width apart, head down arms crossed over her chest. As, I stand alone, hits she throws her fists straight up in the air as red pyros burst out. Starting off down the ramp she begins to front handspring landing firmly on the apron causing red pyros to flair from each turnbuckle.

"You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone"

Sliding in she takes a turnbuckle and after throwing the rock sign and fists in the air she flips off and does the same on the other before striding over and throwing her arm over Lita's shoulder. The crowed was roaring at their new and old favorites teaming together. Dragona's music fades and after slapping hands with Lita she and Melina step out each taking hold of the tag rope.

Lita and Victoria were battling back and forth unmercifully and Dragona could tell Lita was wearing down. "Lita come on you got this!" Dragona yells out, raging to get in there and unleash. Finally diving Lita was able to make the tag before falling to the apron panting with fatigue. With a primal scream of rage Dragona launches in clothes lining Victoria so hard she flips twice before hitting the mat with a solid thud. Dragona turns and pulls her up hitting a snap suplex and going for the roll up. A hard elbow to the middle of the back breaks up the count and enraged Dragona leaps up with a glare turning to a smirking Melina. With no warning Dragona drop kicks her in the face and she tumbles off the apron hitting the ground and not moving. Climbing to the top rope Dragona throws her fists up and screams before hitting wings of glory (reverse swanton) onto Victoria. Instead of going for the cover she tags Lita and steps out letting her get the roll up and the pin. Lita's music bursts out and after raising her arm in victory the two back up the ramp the crowd roaring and chanting their names.

Stepping through the Curtin Dragona slinks back to her cage allowing Dani to take control again. "That was so amazing Dans thanks for the help, it would have been so hard with out you!" Returning the hug Dani smiles, " no prob Ams anytime hun." "Come on lets go get something to drink." As the two girls turn to leave Evolution approaches everyone in their gear, "oops looks like im up, catch you latter ams." She nods and heads out as Dani falls into place next to Dave in the back, "So what's up monkey butt?" He chuckles lightly; "We have Hunters match against Benoit and then some down time before our match against Nitro and Mercury." Dani smirks, "minus Melina im betting science last time I saw her she was out cold face down on the floor." Dave chuckles, "very nice by the way, Trish never saw you coming." The conversation comes to a halt as they reach the gorilla.

Closing her eyes Dani takes a deep breath releasing Dragona again, the dragon roars through her veins as once again Dani takes a back seat watching, but unable to do anything. "Dani are you alright?" Dave asks worriedly as Evolutions music begins. Her eyes pop open and he startles at the inky black and the sadistic smirk that played across her lips, "Im just fine darling." 'Not Dani,' he relies with shock, "Dragona." He says softly, she nods "Right on Love." Excitement stirred in Dave's gut and loins, she was like him and the animal! Letting himself slide back a smirk forms on his lips, the animal unleashed.

The crowed had a mixed reaction as Evolutions music stirred in the arena. Boos raged as triple H and Randy Orton stepped out and boos along with a few wooooooooo for Rick Flair. Batista received the most screams so far, but when Dragona appeared and planted her feet hips width apart, arms crossed over her chest into fists, the crowed went absolutely insane. All of the men looked at her in shock, all of a sudden she jumps forward fists up in the air and startling the boys her red pyros go off. Batista smirks at her and places a hand on her lower back as they all make their way down towards the ring. H and Orton climb in while Flair being the gentlemen he is sits on the middle rope lifting the other to his shoulder for Dragona. After sliding in she leans over giving his cheek a sweet kiss and stands behind Hunter, The Animal passes flair a jealous look and falls in behind her. Benoits entrance music hits and he comes out to the roar of the crowed. After a small face off in the ring everyone except for Hunter climbs out, Batista holding his arms up offering to help her off the apron, with a smirk she flips over his head landing on her feet. Batista perks an eyebrow and Dragona reaches up taking hold of his earlobe and tugging him down for a kiss on the cheek that sent tingles through the animal.

It was obvious that Hunter was in trouble, so of course Evolution involved themselves in the match, all except for Dragona, she felt iffy on cheating. In the end Benoit made a statement about Hunter being weak for having a little girl at ringside, that pissed her off and she ended the whole fight with a chick kick to the temple. Flair revived the reff as Hunter went for the cover getting the 1…2…3… pin. Hunter stands over Benoit with a smirk, "now who's weak," the group made their way up the ramp. Dragona, now back to Dani, quickly exits. Her body jolts with the impact and she looks up not even remembering hitting the floor in the first place.

Dani gulps; hovering over her with an angry look on his face was the biggest man she had ever seen, Mark Henry. He had hair pulled back into cornrows and a snarl on his lip. Reaching down he takes a hold of Dani's throat lifting her to her feet. She could feel her lungs contract and instantly burn for air, "Watch where the hell you're going." Regaining her senses she kicks out only to have her leg caught in a big meaty grip. The man tosses her like a rag doll down the hall, Dani cries out in pain as she goes crashing through a table with computers and sound tech equipment on it. Her head was spinning and her body throbbed with pain, she could tell her lip was bleeding because it was seeping into her mouth; blood was also dripping down into her eyes.

"Ms. Dragona are you alright?" Ric was at her side carefully helping her sit up. Through hazy eyes she could see the others fighting with the big man, they were slowly being battered. The mans fist connects with Dave's face sending Dave into the wall hard. Seeing this Dragona came out with a roar and Dani let herself be caught up in the torrent of rage and power. Ric backed away slowly as he watched her silver eyes darken to black and her face contort with rage. She rises to her feet and with sure strong strides sprints toward the fray. Springing onto the table with cat like agility she leaps dropkicking the man directly in the face, landing hard on her back. Kicking her feet Dragona leaps up and looks down at the man now hazy eyed and bleeding profusely from where his head bashed the wall. "Don't ever fuck with me, this Dragon has claws." She hisses before turning on her heel and striding away, the air crackling with rage behind her, everyone stairs after her stunned. Dave, worried, takes off after her. The remaining three look at each other bewildered and glad she's on their side.

Bursting into her locker room Dragon immediately retreated and Dani falls to her knees completely drained, resting her head on her forearms against the cool floor. "Dani, Dani are you alright?" She could hear Dave call followed by the sound of the door creaking open. "Dani!" he was instantly on his knees by her side, large warm hand resting on her back. Shaking the dizzy weak feeling off she sits up looking into his concerned face; placing a small smile on her lips she takes a deep breath ignoring the sharp pain in her lungs. "Im fine Dave, Dra – I mean my little stunt just took a lot out of me is all." She almost let it slip; she didn't want him to think she was crazy! With no warning at all Dave scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the couch, "They tend to get a little out of hand sometime don't they." He says setting her and himself down, "I don't think they relies the toll it takes on us when they retreat." Her heart pounding in her chest she looks up at him with wide eyes. "How…how did you?" "Know?" He cuts her off, "im the same way with The Animal that you are with Dragona. You have to keep them caged and release them when needed." Dani's eyes swarm with tears and she engulfs him in a sudden hug burring her head in his neck. The gesture startled Dave, but he quickly wraps his arms around her pulling Dani into his lap as he cradles her. "I thought I was the only one, I thought I was such a freak and no one would ever understand me." She was crying lightly and her small body trembled in his arms causing his heart to melt. Rubbing her back gently he sighs with content, he could sit like this forever. "Ms. Dragona your match is up in 10 minutes," A stage crewmember calls through the door. "Alright thank you ," She replies sitting up and wiping her eyes. A slight blush passes over her cheeks, "Im so sorry Dave! Look at me im a blubbering idiot." She scrambles off his lap trying to stop the pounding of her heart, "I better clean up before our match." She backs away into the bathroom shutting the door and leans against it sliding down.

Dave watched the door shut and a smile formed on his lips, she was so cute. The Animal rumbled in him, wanting to burst in the door and take her there and then; Dave silences the voice and stops his body from trying to get up. The door opens not ten minutes latter to revile Dani now cleaned up and ready to go, she blushes seeing him still sitting on the couch. In an only slightly uncomfortable silence the two make their way to the gorilla position to wait. Dave's music hit first and he heads out and down to the ring, the crowd cheering loudly at him. Sliding into the ring he waits watching impatiently for her to come out. The riffs begin and her sultry voice echo's through the arena for the second time that night. After flaring from the four turnbuckles the pyros fade and she slides in making her way to Batista and lifting his arm in the air, along with her other in a fist, Batista follows lifting his fist also. The crowd was drowning out even King and JR with the roar, the two smile at each other before she hops up on the top rope lying across it. Batista leans back next to her in the corner, and they watch with amusement as Nitro and Mercury make their entrance, minus Melina. "Care to start this time?" She asks hoping to her feet, Dave smiles. "If you don't mind I would love to start out." She bows deeply and steps out with a smirk as Dave turns back to face Nitro. Dragona was cheering him on as he unleashed slamming Nitro to the mat for about the tenth time as he tries to reach Mercury. The match continued as Mercury distracted the reff allowing Nitro to hit a low blow on Batista, enraged Dragona turned the distracted Reff against him by hitting him with a low blow and then a low knee to the same area, climbing out just in time. Batista and Nitro both make the tags at the same time, Nitro circles Dragona. "Don't worry Darlin Ill take it easy here hit me." He stops and holds his arms out for her to hit him; Dragona puts her hands on her hips eyebrow perked. "That's what I though Darlin go tag the real man in and play with you dolly's." Throwing her head back Dragona begins to laugh at his stupidity, "What's so funny darlin?" "Just the fact your about to be in a pool of your own blood, "with no warning she suddenly gives him a chick kick to the jaw. He hits the ground, and she is on top of him sending punch after punch into his face. The reff pulls her off scolding her furiously, as Mercury sits up mouth and nose dripping with blood. Dragona paces like a caged animal on the other side of the ring, and when Mercury stands she runs hitting a flying head scissors. Hoping to her feet she cries out falling to her knees as a steel chair collides with her back, Nitro had used a chair on her! She looks up at him, eyes black with rage, before letting a primal scream and punching his gut setting up and executing a DDT. Ignoring the pain that was spaziming through her back she drags Mercury's body over Nitro's and hits the top rope. Letting another scream she hits wings of glory, she motions Dave in for a double 1…2…3… Her music blares from the speakers as both stumble to their feet. She lifts his arm again along with their fists closed tightly, the two slide under the rope and head up to the top of the ramp. Dragona stands in front of Batista and crosses her arms over her chest head down. She suddenly tosses them up and her pyros burst out with a loud bang, Dave grabs her waist and spins her around grabbing her around the waist gazing into her dark eyes. Just as suddenly as he grabbed her he spins her out then in dipping her down as his pyros follow hers. Setting her back up they walk back stage hand in hand, once through the curtain Dragona retreats and Dani falls to her knees, still exhausted from earlier. With no questions asked Dave scoops her up carrying her back to her locker room. He kicks the door open, then shuts it after him with his foot carrying her straight to the couch and laying her down. "Thanks," She says softly trying to still her quaking body. With out a word he grabs a water bottle from the fridge and takes it to her, she smiles at him and opens it taking a gulp.

Dave watched her gulp the cool water and then lick her lips gathering the few drops she had spilled. Dave gulps trying to regain his composure, restraining the animal from leaping at her. "Thanks Dave I really appreciate you carrying me back, I don't think I could have made it." Dave smiles and moves a stray lock of hair from her face, "Any time Dani Girl." His breath was warm and a gentle caress on her face as he leans closer to her. Dave growls with frustration and sits back as the door burst open and the rest of Evolution filter in, "Very very nice." Hunter says clapping his hands. "Dani where something sexy, something you, were going out tonight to celebrate what could be the most dominate tag team in WWE history." Dave looks from Dani's pale and exhausted face to Hunter, "Maybe we should let her go get some rest, she looks kinda worn out Hunt." Dave says softly, "Nah she's fine, right Dani you can handle it cant you." Hunter says in a mock friendly voice, Dave watched Dragona seep to the surface as Dani stands. "Of course I can, now get the hell out so I can make myself sexy for you boys, she shoos all of them to the door, but Dave grabs the doorframe looking back at her with concern. Dani softens and smiles, "Im fine, thank you though Dave." After kissing his cheek she shuts the door and heads over to the shower. After gathering herself Dani digs through her bags pulling out a pair of mid thigh fishnet tights with a garter belt, black and red pleated plad mini skirt, and a black silk cami top. On her arms are fishnet arm warmers; her feet have black knee high heeled lace up boots and her hair loose down her back. Her makeup is done as black liner smokey shadow and crimson lipstick. After packing her bags she quickly heads out and down to the catering area to meet the guys. As she strode down the hall channeling Dragona she got gapes, nudges, and whispers. She passes them all smirks, riling on Dragona's strength to keep her legs steady, and he body up right. Spotting the sign that says catering she shoves the swinging doors open, they bounce off the walls with a loud crash. Hovering in the door way she lets her eyes travel over the crowd searching for the guys. She spots them in a group by the exit doors, shifting her bag she weaves through the people over to them. Randy catches site of her first and nudges Ric, who nudges Hunter who stairs at her with a smirk. Curious as to what the guys were staring at, Dave turns and his jaw drops. Dani had to stop her own jaw from dropping; Dave looked very sharp in a black and red pinstriped suite with a red button up shirt underneath. "Well if were ready lets go, our limo awaits," Hunter boasts before turning on his heel and pushing through the doors. Randy gives her a smirk, and Ric a bow of respect. Dave steps up taking her bag carefully and kissing her cheek. "You look Beautiful Dani girl, are you sure you're up to this?" Dani smiles at him and gently squeezes his hand, "Im fine Dave I promise, if I get to worn out ill tell you so I can leave." After giving her a concerned glance he sighs and gives in, "after you my lady." He opens the door for her, and places their bags in the back of the limo before they climb in. Randy scoots up close to her as Hunter starts to talk to Dave about possibilities for the new tag team. "So how do you like being in a group with the WWE's best?" Dani felt a little uncomfortable with how close he was. She could feel his breath on her ear, that's way to close in her book, "um well its defiantly interesting." She locks eyes with Dave giving him a 'please help me!" look. "Hey Rand why don't you switch me spots. Dani and I should be together when we get out for the paparazzi you know." Hunter nods at Dave's idea, "She and I were having a conversation, well switch before we get out." Hunter glares at him, "Get your ass over here Orton, you heard The Animal." Randy glares back and Dani looks between the two muscles tensed ready to dive if a fight breaks out, "come on Rand just move on over and champ you gotta understand Ms. Dani is very charming, we just want to get to know her is all," Ric intervenes. Randy relaxes and so does Hunter, before switching places with Dave. Dani places a hand on his side squeezing it gently in thanks. Dave winks at her and takes her arm looping it through his. The limo pulls up to the nightclub and after straightening their outfits the group filters out. Hunter of course went first followed by Ric and Randy, there were evidently WWE fans hanging around because the screams were loud even before Dani could see the crowd. Her heart was pounding in her chest, sure she was prepared to deal with the fans, but this was her first encounter. She felt like she was going to be sick, "You ok Dan's your really pale?" Taking a deep breath she looks up at Dave, "Yeah ill be fine just a little nervous." He smiles down at her gently, "you'll be fine, don't worry that beautiful little head about it." Taking her hand he helps her out and as they stand the crowd roars even louder. Dave pats her hand, "Come on Dragona stop being scared." The dragon flairs and glares at him, "im not scared." She pulls away from him and starts greeting the fans signing autographs and such. After a while she feels arms around her waist and Dave's smell washes over her, "come on Dan's lets go in." Nodding Dani links arms with him and heads into the club. As soon as they stepped through the door the beat hit her veins and began to pulse through her. "Dance with me?" Dave looked down at her pleading eyes and couldn't help but give in, "of course." She smiles and bounces happily, "Just let me drop my suite jacket off at the table." Taking her small hand firmly in his big brown ones he leads her up to the VIP room. He hangs his jacket up and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows, before leading her down and out onto the floor.

The two were in their own world as the swayed and grinded to the beat, he was so content just to have her in his arms and she felt the same. "Dave!" Dani was shoved back by a blond bombshell, the WWE women's champ Trish Stratus. Coming to her feet, the Dragon took control of Dani growling furiously, "Excuse me im sorry if your fake boobs impaired your vision, but I was dancing with him." Freezing Trish turns a scowl on her face, " Excuse me?" Dani steps up in her face with a glare that if looks could kill Trish would be dead ten times over. "You heard me," Dani snarls not backing down. "Do you know who I am bitch?" Trish snaps crossing her arms as Dave watches helplessly. "Yeah Trish Sluttish the Women's Champion." "You should be worried Ill kick your ass obviously if im the women's champion im more talented they you are." Dragona lets her head fall back as she laughs, "honey if you haven't noticed, I tend to wrestle with the big boys, your "talent" doesn't scare me at all." Trish huffs up, "you think your so good, I challenge you to a no DQ anything goes hardcore match for the women's title belt!" Trish says shoving Dragona back a little, Dragona steps right back up into her face. "Your on bitch, I hope you relies what the hell your getting your self into." Dragona turns on her heel ready to leave, Trish grabs her arm pulling her back slapping Dragona across the face, snapping her head to the side. Dani slowly turns back licking the blood from her lip, "my turn." Growling Dragona slaps Trish so hard she flies to the ground grasping her jaw. Chuckling Dave steps up wrapping his arms around Dragona, "Trish just to let you know, this Dragon has claws and fangs." The two head up to the VIP room together, halfway up the stairs Dragona retreats and Dani starts to fall only to be caught by Dave. "Ok Dave, Im done now lets go home." He moves her hair from her face, "Ok Baby girl come on." Scooping her up he carries her out the back way to the limo. After getting a room for the two to share he lays her gently in the bed. "Get some rest Dani girl," He kisses her forehead and changes before crawling into his bed. Looking over at her, a smile rests on his lips he was defiantly falling for the red headed fire cracker and he kinda liked it.


End file.
